Please Remember
by MissToastie
Summary: Jane breaks Maura's heart...quick one shot..something that Maura wouldn't do in the real world but I couldn't shake this thought. Trigger warning. - COMPLETE -


"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore."

Maura froze in place, the world around her began to spin and Jane's words were no longer heard.

"I..I love what we have..had..but Casey deserves a chance, Maur." Jane stepped closer. "He went through a lot to get where he is now and he's finally ready to be with me. I love him and I can't not be with him. I owe him that much."

_I'll always think of you and smile _

_And be happy for the time _

_I had you with me _

_Though we go our separate ways _

_I won't forget so don't forget _

_The memories we made_

"You don't owe him anything." Maura's words brought her back to the situation. "And what about me, Jane? I've been through a lot too. I'm ready to be with you."

Jane wiped the tears that fell from Maura's eyes.

"What we had was amazing…but my heart belongs with him."

"And my heart?" Her voice was a broken whisper, but it was loud enough for Maura to hear.

"You keep it." Jane placed her hand over Maura's chest. "It's too good to be mine."

_Please remember, our time together _

_The time was yours and mine _

_And we were wild and free_

"I can't just be friends with you Jane…not after everything, not after how much I love you." Maura moved back from Jane's touch and wiped her face angrily.

"We can do it Maura, it's us..you and me. We overcome everything." Jane held Maura from behind. "I'll always be here for you, for our friendship. You're my best friend and you always will be. There will always be an us."

"Can you please just go." Maura shoved Jane off her. "My heart hurts and I need to be alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone like this, Maura."

"I've been alone many times in my life, this is no different." Maura turned away. "Just go, and lock the door behind you. Goodbye Jane"

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say _

_And it's sad to walk away _

_With just the memories _

_Who's to know what might have been _

_We'll leave behind a life and time _

_We'll never know again_

—

Maura curled into a ball on her bed and held her knees close to her chest as tears flowed from her eyes. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, everything hurt. She knew it would come. That night when they had first started sleeping together, she knew right then that this wouldn't last long and it was only for them to provide comfort and intimacy. It's what they had agreed on. But Maura had fallen hard for Jane…just like she knew she would. She loved Jane and Jane loved her but not in the same way.

She rolled over on her bed and pulled the blanket over her, ignoring the fact she had failed to do any of her nightly routines. Tonight she replaced her normal routine with a routine she hadn't been in in years. She opened her bottom draw, grabbed her sleeping tablets and swallowed a handful.

She found herself staring at the photo on her bedside cupboard - a photo of Jane and herself hugging in her kitchen, Angela had just bought a new touch phone and was learning how to work it, Jane showed her how to get into the camera and how to take a photo and the first photo Angela had taken was the photo that was now framed on the doctors bedside table…both smiling, both clinging onto each other, laughing.

_Please remember me, _

_And how we laugh and how we smiled_

_And how this world was yours and mine _

_And how no dream was out of reach _

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

"There will always be an us." The heartbroken doctor stroked the photo as she repeated Jane's earlier words.

_We took each day and made it shine _

_We wrote our names across the sky _

_We ride so fast, we ride so free _

_And I had you and you had me._

Maura closed her heavy eyes, the pills had started setting in. Her heart rate had slowed dramatically down. She re opened her eyes once last time to take in the image of Jane.

"Please remember me." Maura's last words whispered into the empty room as she closed her eyes for what would be the last time.

* * *

**Sad little one shot guys...I'm sorry.  
It's very rushed.**  
**Updates for other stories coming shortly.**  
**- MT **


End file.
